VSV (VSK-94)
The VSV is a pre-war VSK-94 Sniper Rifle that has been modified by the inhabitants of the Metro. Originally developed to fire a Russian 9x39mm High-velocity cartridge, the VSV is functionally the same weapon, but rechambered to fire traditional 5.45mm rifle rounds. Because scratch-made "dirty" rounds have a lower velocity, this switch to a full-sized rifle round is actually an improvement; the VSV has a better effective range than the gun it was originally based on and higher accuracy over a distance - though this comes in exchange for a notable drop in firepower when engaged in close-combat. It can use Military-Grade Rounds. The VSV is the second most-powerful automatic weapon in the game, lagging only slightly behind the Kalash AK-74M. It has the slowest automatic fire rate of all the automatics, however. History The VSK-9 4 silenced sniper rifle was developed by the KBP (Instrument Design Bureau), most famous for its high-performance GSh-series aircraft cannons (one of which was the basis for the Heavy Automatic Shotgun), as well as for antitank missile systems and other such "instruments." The gun was actually an attempt to create a less-expensive rival to the special-purpose VSS "Vintorez" 9x39mm silenced sniper rifle, developed for use by Spetznaz and other special-operations troops. As such, the VSK-94 was, in fact, a conversion of the 9A-91 9mm compact assault rifle, being different only by having a fixed detachable skeletonized buttstock, a scope mount, and a detachable long-bore silencer. The VSK-94 retained the gas operated, rotating bolt action and the receiver of the 9A-91, and also retained its possibility to fire in full auto - 2 facts that made it extremely valuable for special operations units. The VSK-94 featured a stamped steel receiver, a detachable skeleton polymer stock, and a polymer handguard. Telescopic sights were mounted using the standard equipment side-rail bracket on the left side of the receiver. The VSK-94 also retained flip-up open sights from 9A-91. The Charging handle was attached to the bolt carrier and folded up when not in use. The threaded barrel was usually fitted with a wrap-around long-type silencer, and it fed from 20-round magazines. After the war, the VSK-94, as well as other, similar weapons, such as the Vikhr and VSS "Vintorez" remained in service, especially with Ranger units that held ties with the pre-war Russian government, such as those in Polis. Unfortunately, the 9x39mm high-velocity Cartridge designed for it is an extremely rare ammo type outside the special-operations community. As 5.45mm ammunition was widely available (both as currency and as ammo), the overwhelming majority of these guns were retooled to accept the new ammunition type; a fairly simple modification that worked fairly well, considering that 5.45mm "dirty" rounds had a lower muzzle velocity than the standard variety and thus continued to allow the new rifle - dubbed the VSV - to maintain its purpose as a stealth marksman rifle. Appropriately, it is popular among Rangers and other units that demand its unique blend of stealth and precision. Tactics and Use The VSV, perhaps more than any other rifle in Metro 2033, takes finesse. By its very nature, it is extremely accurate when firing in single shots, and it has the ability to fire bursts if necessary, or lay down automatic fire if combat gets too close. In many ways, it resembles a silenced version of the Kalash AK-74M; the two guns have very similar rates of fire and damage (the VSV's being only slightly less). The VSV is considerably more accurate, however, making it a better choice when firing long-range, and considerably more precise than the AK-74M or Bastard. Its automatic firepower is not as accurate as that of the Kalash 2012, but it has better damage than this gun and is available both considerably earlier and for substantially less cost in Military-Grade Bullets. These all conspire to make the VSV the preferred weapon of explorers who favor a bit of stealth over heavier and more direct firepower, since it's available fairly early on and can be consistently used throughout most of the game. Unfortunately, what the VSV gains in accuracy on the single-shot accuracy and firepower, it loses in other areas; it has a tiny magazine - smaller than any other automatic weapon in the game, and holding a mere 20 rounds. While this is acceptable for long-range marksmanship and picking at lighter foes, it severely undercuts the VSV in close-combat scenarios against bigger things, or fights indoors, as the small mag necessitates frequent if not constant reloads in close-combat scenarios. Fortunately, in spite of this, the VSV has a very fast reload rate. Additionally, the VSV is significantly less-accurate when firing on automatic. This can lead to numerous missed shots and a pretty wide scatter at longer ranges (though not as bad as that of the Bastard). Because of these, the VSV is not well-suited to longer-range offensives when laying down a hail of fire; take single shots or quick bursts from a distance to maximize your chances of scoring a hit. The VSV also suffers from muzzle jumping, which only stops after the first six rounds are fired on automatic. Even after that, all shots will be directed near the top of the screen, which can be very annoying in combat situations. If you do fire fully automatic, aim low on your enemy so you can deal damage to your enemy as the muzzle jumps upwards. The big weakness of the VSV, again, is that it's not nearly as effective once things get up-close and personal. Fully automatic can be used, and effectively, but it should generally only be used if you are in an emergency close-combat situation. One last note: Like the Kalash AK-74M, the VSV makes good use of Military-Grade bullets. Note that using them with the VSV cuts the VSV's stealthiness a bit, making it more likely that an enemy will triangulate your position if firing from close-range. Variants and Obtaining There are two versions of this handy weapon that can be acquired, though there are three versions of the gun in the game. All costs are in MGR (Military-Grade Rounds), these are the real costs, because the weapon cost depends on the value of the weapon you have in that slot. *VSV: Standard VSV with Laser Sight. #Shops - 230 MGR. #Ulman will give you one when arriving at Black Station. #Another can be found on top of a train car in the Black Station #One is used by a Nazi in the final area you fight them in black station. #Found in the level Biomass, in D6. Not at the first set of shelves - as you move round towards the ladder to the control room check behind the pillars for the second set of shelves. *VSV with Scope and Laser Sight: This version has a scope in addition for greater accuracy. #Shops - 280 MGR. #Can also be looted from Boris on the way to D6. *VSV with Scope and Bayonet: this version cannot be aquired or used by Artyom. #When Hunter arrives to Exhibition, he'll carry one of these. It is also carried by Ulman. Trivia * The VSV is a rare example of a weapon that pre-dates the war and came into its own afterwards; the comparative availability of the VSV suggests that the gun was quite popular once the change in ammunition was done, and it's possible that additional weapons, such as old Vikhr carbines, were retrofitted into VSVs. * It is implied, along with the Kalash AK-74M, to be in limited production at Armory Station and Polis, using old fabrication tech salvaged from the surface (which can be seen being used by factory-workers throughout Armory, Riga, and Polis). * If left idle with it equipped for long enough, Artyom will check the gun's barrel and fittings, genuinely impressed by its fine craftsmanship. * The VSV seems to be very powerful against Librarians. A few good shots in the head and it's dead. Category:Weapons